The purpose of this project is the exploratory development of an instrument for the measurement of tissue blood-flow in microvascular beds by means of laser doppler scattering. An instrument has been devised which is capable of continuous monitoring of skin circulation noninvasively. Work is in progress demonstrating the ability of this instrument to measure blood flow in exposed internal organs, and to demonstrate the effect of pharmacologic intervention thereon.